


I promise I'll always be here

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC, M/M, Nothing but pure angsty hell, its kinda sad, kinda sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	I promise I'll always be here

He hasn't been home in 3 weeks. 3 weeks since he's seen the man he's loves most in the world. 3 weeks since the heist that's forced him to be away from the city and all he can think about is finally being home with Jon. Finally sleeping in his bed. When he gets home he won't be the vagabond he won't be one of the city's most wanted killers. He'll be Ryan Haywood fiancee to Jon Risinger and really all these years that's all he's ever wanted to be. That's why he agreed to be apart of this crew. He knew Jon would be protected and they’d never have to worry about anything ever again. They were happy. 

  
  


Ryan times his arrival home perfectly. It's 9:30 Jon should be just getting up to go for run around the block. Ryan plans on not letting him go anywhere today he just wants to cuddle, order terrible food and watch terrible TV with his fiancee for the next few days. 

 

When ryan finally gets home it is 9:25  _ perfect.  _ He jogs up the few steps it takes to get to their home admires the ‘ please fuck off ‘ welcome mat Geoff got them as a housewarming present as he opens the door. 

 

“Jon I'm home!” He drops his bags he'll deal with them later right now he just really needs Jon. 

 

Jon doesn't answer. Ryan guess he went for his run a little early. That's pretty normal jon behavior if he's up early he’ll leave early. Ryan walks to the the kitchen to boil jon water so when he gets back he can have a nice hot tea. 

  
  


That's when he sees it sitting on the counter.

  
  


_ Rye,  _

  
  


_ We’ve been together for 7 years. 7 years of ups and downs. I remember when you first started this lifestyle. We were short on rent we hadn't had a proper meal in weeks and we were barely scraping by for the power bill. _

  
  


Ryan does in fact remember this. He went out one early morning at around 2 Jon was fast asleep had been for hours he'd planned on getting up early to go look for another job to help out. Ryan stayed up way past when Jon had gone to bed and brainstormed all the ways he could get cash fast without having Jon work so much.

 

He finally decided that the only option he had was to rob the 24/7 store a few blocks down. He'd heard from a friend of his that it'd be easy there were hardly any cameras at the place and the store owner was fairly old. So he went out he'd dressed in an old coat from the deep depths of their closet found an old halloween mask and left.

  
  


It had been easy. Even though he didn't have a weapon it wasn't hard to pretend he did. He had his hands in his coat pocket and he just waved it in the store owners face while the shouted for the cash. The store owner handed it over with ease and ryan was shocked. He was sure he’d be caught but he wasn't. It got his adrenaline rushing through him so he asked for more stuff before he left and of course he got it. He got candy and chips and alcohol and cigarettes and anything he thought he wanted he got. 

  
  


When he got home it was around 4 am and Jon is pacing the floor. 

 

“Hello dear.” 

 

“RYE!!” Jon runs and crashes into ryan wraps his legs around him like he's a little kid.

 

“Where were you? I woke up and you weren't here I was worried sick.” He's practically crying and it hurts ryan so much to hear his voice crack.

 

“Shhh Jon I'm here I'll always be here I promise.”

 

Jon's wiping the few tears that have fallen “So where were you?” He climbs off of ryan and pulls him to their room.

 

“I was uh getting this.” He pulls 2 huge wads of cash from his coat pocket and Jon's jaw drops.

 

“Rye no.”

 

“Jon this was only a one time thing and we needed it please okay it's never gonna happen again.”

  
  


_ I remember when you said it'd only be once and it kept happening there'd be weeks sometimes months in between but you’d always revert back. No matter how much money we had from my art and photography you’d still go out and steal and then the FAHC. I remember when you first told me about them. Told me we’d have to move but it would all be okay. I wasn't sure we would be. It wasn't the same. You would be with a team you never worked with a team before. The stakes were so much higher now. _

  
  


Jon wasn't happy when ryan told him there'd be bigger risks associated with this new job. He looked like he would pass out after ryan said people would more then likely be killed for no reason other than wrong place wrong time.

 

“Its for us Jon I wanna be able to give you the world please just let me. I promise no matter what happens I'll never ever put you second to this job. I love you so much.”

  
  


_ You’d be gone for weeks and months at a time and all i'd ask is to know you were okay. To know you didn't get killed or something. I just wanted to know you were safe somewhere. I asked for one thing ever ryan not our house not our cars not the rings nothing. All I asked for was to know you were okay to know you were safe and weren't dead in some ditch.‘ I'll always be here I promise’ you promised me time and time again rye and you weren't here so I can't be either. _

  
  


_ I'm sorry  _

 

_ -Jon _

  
  


Ryan can't blame anybody but himself and it hurts. Hurts more than any bullet a LSPD officer could fire. Hurts more then a car crash while driving with Gavin. Hurts more then any explosion Michael could ever set off.

 

By the time he's read the letter a second time he doesn't notice the tears falling onto the paper and ruining his perfect handwriting. All he notices is the pain in his chest. So when he gets up and goes to find the one person who makes all his pain go away it's like a punch in the gut all over again when he doesn't see any of Jon's things in the room.

 

On the bed next to the pillow that once belonged to jon is jon's engagement band.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a hour while I was writing fluffy t'challa and sam and my brain was like ... But what about sad ryan tho? And then this piece of trash happened so yeah


End file.
